Zanpacto of Dreams
by Sirenightsparrow
Summary: Welcome to the life of Ellye Riky, the clumsy shinigami, with the unusual zanpacto spirit, Senna.
1. Waking up on Exam Day

"Miss Riky, it's time to wake up!" called out as she entered a girl's room and pulled open the blinds. The girl reacted by pulling the covers over her head, which was soon ripped off her body.

"You don't want to be late for you first examination day do you?"

"Five more minutes..." a green haired girl groaned and she started to open her crimson eyes.

" Five more minutes and you'll probably wind up rushing yourself to do everything, which in turn would cause you-"

" To be late..." the girl muttered. She finally arose from her bed with the perfect home for the birds, and drool on her face, which she started to wipe with her sleeve. She then dragged herself, unwilling, off the comfortable bed that was her's and walked to the closet just like a zombie as it aimlessly wanders for an unfortunate human. She pulled out her training uniform, laid it on the bed, and proceeded to use the bathroom. As she fixed her green locks her mind started to recall the importance this day holds.

"Today's the day I'll be a laughing stock for everyone in the gotei 13..." she heard herself whisper. That was when she realized her skills would be tested. "Do I really want to go..."

**'Come on, the least you could do is show up. At least you'll have a chance to pass if you do,'** her zanpacto tells the girl.

_'I'm not ready to be the laughing stock of all soul society just yet,'_ the girl complains.

**'Then show up on time. Then they'll mock everyone who is late, not you and if you reveal me in the sparing round you're bound to get a spot,'** the zanpacto spirit reminds her.

_'Senna, I don't think it'll make-'_

**'Of course it will! I'm Senna, of the realm of dreams am I not. What can't I do for you? I'll pull a few strings if I have to,' **

_'Alright, alright, I'll reveal you if I feel it necessary-'_

**'And that'll be when you find a strong opponent worthy of my skill?'** Senna interrupted.

_' Yes Senna, if I fight someone worthy of your skill.'_

**'They should be honored to see me after all. Just like your grandfather's zanpacto what's his name.'**

The girl smiled. Senna was always able to cheer her up and make her do things she wouldn't have done. It rarely ended well due to her clumsiness. She'd quicker fall down the stairs than block with her zanpacto and don't even think about shunpo. Dodging was a pure luck thing that happened when she fell at the right time.

"Don't take forever in there," reminded the girl.

" I won't!" She called back as she brushed her hair, transforming it into a neck-lengthed pain-in-the-butt-to-deal-with of green.

The smell of bacon reached her nose from downstairs. Her nose was in pure bliss and soon it'll be her taste buds as well.

CRASH!

She has fell down the flight stairs.

" Miss Riky are you alright?!" panicked as she rushed to the girl's side helping her up. " Maybe we should have a railing put in..."

"It's fine. I'm alright." The girl protested.

"Ellye Riky, falling down the stairs that that is dangerous! some day you're going to get hurt."

Ellye sighs. At least there will be bacon for breakfast.

* * *

Well this is my second story

it kind of was a spar time thing but yeah

enjoy


	2. The Long Walk to the Academy

"I'm leaving now!" Ellye called out.

"Good luck! Stay safe." called back.

And then she was off to the academy. She looked around as she traveled. Her eyes landed on a few of her classmates who were chatting away with no end in sight.

" Ellye probably wouldn't even bother showing up today. She'd fail and have to stay back while everyone else passes."

"I've never seen her use her zanpacto."

"That's because she doesn't have one! She's a waste of space just here for us to laugh at."

"That's cruel, and not true. She's the best at kideo remember, she hit the target on her first try."

" That's only kideo. She'll fail all combat aspects of being a shinigami and fail the sparing round. She stands no chance!"

'**Keep walking, just keep walking. We'll show them up once you pass**,' Senna encouraged. '**We will show them our might and they wouldn't stand a chance.'**

'_I don't know Senna. What if they're right?_'

' **Impossible**,' Senna grinned. '**They don't know you or the spirit they shall be dealing with.**'

'_But-_'

**'Forget the honor thing and let me put them in their place. Weak or strong doesn't matter to me at this point,'**

Ellye sighed. Senna wanted action and she understood that. She didn't want to reveal Senna just yet. People will start to ask questions she wouldn't want to answer and... squad 12 just sent shivers down her spine. Who knows what they would do to her and her zanpacto.

'**Did anyone ever tell you you worry too much?**' Senna asked Ellye.

Ellye ignored the question and continues walking.

'**Hey don't just ignore me!**'

After turning the corner the academy was visible, but upon entering there was a horror greater than being late. She was the first one there.


	3. Waiting for the Rest

Waiting for people to come was a pain. A bigger pain than fixing her hair in the morning. Everyone that came next did have to take a second look and pinch themselves to make sure they're not dreaming.

**'Look at them Ellye! They're taking double takes!**' Senna grinned. '**This is is priceless!**'

' _Well to me it's very awkward._' Ellye responded.

' **Don't be such a baby**,' Senna scolded. '**You should be proud!**'

Ellye decided she would lay down on the bench. It's not like anyone would want to be near her anyway; or so she thought.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" A male voice asked.

"I would like some chocolate... Maybe I'll get some later..." Ellye mumbled almost in audibly.

' **Someone's talking to you**,' Senna told Ellye.

'_What?_' Ellye snapped out of her thoughts to see a hand moving in front her face.

"Uh, ... do you need something?" Ellye asked.

"Would you sit up? I'd like to sit here."

"Oh, sorry." Ellye quickly sat up almost toppling over in the other direction.

"Thanks." The boy sits beside her and starts eating what appears to be his breakfast.

She decides to look away from the person beside her only to see a bunch of death glares headed her way.

' _Okay... Senna what do I do?_' Ellye asked Senna.

' **Shove it in their faces! It's obvious that this person has status and popularity!**' Senna cheered.

' _I will die if I stay here!_' Ellye cried.

' **No you won't now stop whining and make a friend other than me for once!**' Senna wad starting to get annoyed.

' _I don't need-_'

"Hey, which class are you in? I haven't seen you around at all." The boy beside her asked.

"Uh.. well I,"

'Well..'

"I'm sort of in the regular class." Ellye answered.

" Sort of?" He asked.

"I get a lot of one on one training because..."

He seemed confused. "Because what?"

Ellye could feel Senna crossing her arms. Ellye sighed. "I'm a chronic klutz."

He stared at her for a bit then turned away as an attempt to hold back laughter, which wasn't working all that well.

" I guess it means you have potential. Does it help you at all?"

' **Answer him!**' Senna commanded.

"It's not as bad as it use to be."

" I'm Ryouta Haru, in the advanced class. It's nice to meet you... umm.."

"Ellye, Ellye Riky."

**'You go girl!'** Senna cheered.

" I see you around." That was the last thing he said before throwing his garbage in the trash and leaving.

Ellye looked up.

'_I'm screwed..._' she tells Senna as a huge group of girls started walking towards her.


	4. The Captains Arrive

Line up! The captains and lieutenants are coming!" A teacher called out.

Everyone started to line up in two rows facing towards each other. Ellye, being the slowest, wound up at the end of the second line, beside one of the girls who beat her up earlier. Yes, she was given a death glare but didn't bother to look at her because of the swelling that was around her eyes and cheeks, and her now reborn birds nest of this morning covering her face. An unseen blessing on her part.

'_I shouldn't have stayed..._' Ellye muttered.

'**Oh come on**,' Senna grinned ' **You were actually social for once.**'

The captains and lieutenants entered the school in order of their squads, her grandfather first then the rest. She tried her best to look attentive, again hair saving her behind, but couldn't help thinking of ice cream and chocolate sprinkles as things continued.

' **Shouldn't you be paying attention?**' Senna asked.

'_I know all the names and the order. I'll be fine._'

' **Then you know that squad 11 just walked by?**' Senna asked.

'_What squad 11!_' Ellye exclaimed. Soon seeing that Senna was in fact correct. She was dreaming for much too long.

'**At least that bird's nest was covering your dazed expression. You would've gotten in huge doo-doo by now if it weren't there.**'

Ellye sighed. She paid attention for the rest of the walking by captains, which was only 12 and 13, and soon everyone was set free to do what they want.

" The first will be the swordsman ship test!" The teacher called out.

"Lovely..." Ellye muttered quietly.

"First up is Ellye Riky and Chouko" the teacher called out.

" Even better..." Ellye sighed. Sure enough her luck placed her in first place when she wanted to be last.


	5. The Swordsmanship Test

'**Good luck!**' Senna told Ellye before being handed over to a teacher and carefully placed on a stand.

Ellye and Chouko faced each other as they were given wooden swords, Chouko flashed a cocky smile in Ellye's direction. She knew she was going to win with little effort, but Ellye started to wonder if she knew that it was because she didn't have to place effort that she would be losing marks.

"This test will start... Now!"

Immediately Chouko rushed at Ellye. Ellye raised her sword to block it but Chouko swiped her blade at her stomach causing her to hunch over in pain. The test was over as soon as it started.

Ellye heard laughter as Senna was returned to her. The lieutenants had gaping mouths while the captains shook their heads. Ellye didn't dare look up at her grandfather as she picked up Senna and left the arena. He'd probably be disappointed.

' **You did your best,**' Senna told her. '**I'm sure he'll be proud of your progress.**'

_'I'm gonna practice for kideo..._' Ellye mutters. Senna didn't respond. Talking now would break the little resolve she had left.

She heard someone coming up behind her. She raised her hand to the side of her head, and they stopped. She continued walking, who ever it was didn't follow.


	6. To Stay or To Go

Ellye entered an empty classroom on the main floor. She needed space to calm down and that was the only empty place she could think of without needing to use a stair well.

There was still kideo and the spar round left, but who would want a shinigami that can't use a sword. Many of them look past kideo all the time but not swordsman ship.

_'Hey it'll be fine. I'm not a typical zanpacto that requires skill with a sword,'_ Senna reminded. _'They will have to recognise our greatness.'_

'_I know, I know, but most certainly they'll avoid taking the klutz. Seriously everything requires some sort of dexterity that I'm terribly lacking in_.'.,' Ellye exasperated.

'_If I promise you that you'll be a shinigami would you trust in me and do everything I tell you to?' _

Ellye thought about it for a moment.

_'Depends what it is you want me to do..._'

Senna grinned. ' _Good, now I tell you to get outside and prepare your kideo. The hardest ones that anyone could take as an academy student.' _

'_They aren't even difficult,_ '

_'For you maybe, but for others are unable to perform a simple shakkahou. You'll make up your swordsman ship easily._

_'If you say so..._' Ellye got up and started down the hallway. Senna was right, she's already here might as well stay to the end.

Hi, it's me. just telling everyone thanks for reading this and for being extremely patient with me.

I will continue to randomly update so i guess it'll depend on random ideas, which you can also send to me so yea

Review and enjoy future chapters


	7. A Little Extra Practise

'**Alright Ellye!** ' Senna cheered. '**Now without the incantation!**'

'_Alright, here goes._' Ellye fired another shakkahou at the target destroying it completely. She could feel Senna grinning from ear to ear.

'**Now let's try something different.**' Senna grinned.

'_Different how?_' Ellye asked.

'**Let's do the incantation after we fire it!**' Senna grinned. '**Just think about the power and the speed of it, not to mention the utility.**'

'_The incantation after I fire it? I'm not sure if that would work too well..._' Ellye told Senna.

' **Don't worry so much. Did my advice ever do you wrong?**'

'_Well no~_'

' **Then let's hop to it, right Ellye?**'

Ellye sighed but resolved to try it. She pointed her finger at the target and fired byakurai.  
" Hado 4: Byakurai!"

The beam suddenly got bigger and blew a hole through the wall. An orange haired boy poking his head through the hole that she made. Soon after lieutenant Renji was staring at her through the same hole and unlike the shocked appearance of the carrot head he was angry.

" Are you trying to kill a lieutenant!?" He shouted.

Ellye panicked.

" I didn't mean too I was just practising-"

" Just practising? You blew a hole through the wall!"

As Renji continued to yelled at her more people started to gather around the hole.

"What's going on he- " captain Byakuya stopped in his sentence as he say the hole. Upon looking though seeing Ellye.

'_I'm going to die and it's all your fault, Senna!_ ' Ellye cried.

'**How was I supposed to know you would put a hole through the wall!?**'

"Renji go make the necessary preparations to start the repairs." Captain Kuchiki told his lieutenant.

" Yes captain..." Renji unwilling responded, giving her a death glare before leaving.

" May you explain to me what caused such damage and a nearly harmed my lieutenant?" He asked Ellye in his usual stoic tone.

Ellye quickly bowed before the captain.

" I- I was practising my kido, captain Kuchiki. I had no idea that using the incantation after using my kido would cause-"

"I see." Kuchiki cut her off abruptly. "I suggest you don't use your incantations on the school property anymore. It'll endanger your classmates."

"Y - yes sir." Ellye slowly stood back up realising the she wasn't in grave trouble.  
Kuchiki nodded and started to walk away from the scene.

"Ichigo! FIGHT ME!" A booming voice called out as a sword suddenly hit the ground causing a shock wave to blow away most of the academy students. Kuchiki just stood there in annoyance as the orange haired boy ran away shouting something. Ellye was just glad that it wasn't her. 


	8. Kido Exam and Senna's Hint

"The kido exam will start shortly! All examines please go to the firing wall immediately!"

Ellye watched as her classmates stopped whatever they were doing and hurry to the back of the school.  
**' Nervous?'** Senna asked Ellye.

'_No._' Ellye sat up and followed them.

**' Good,**' Senna grinned. '**cause you will need top scores if you want to graduate.**'

Ellye gulped.

' **Oh come on. You'll do fine. No need to worry. I'll pay a few visits and you will certainly become a shinigami.**'

'_Senna that's not a good-_'

**'Oh for Pete sake Ellye! I've paid them all at least five times a night and none of them even knew I was there. Heck I was even in their spirit realm while they were talking with their zanpactos' and watched the youngest of them finally figure out hynimaru's name! So if you want to worry about something, worry about passing this exam and getting into a squad!**'

' _Alright, alright! Sorry and thanks Senna._'

She felt Senna leave her conscience as she reached her destination. The hole she had made from before had been replaced with a patch work so well done you could've never guessed there was a hole.

" Thanks you captain Kuchiki." Ellye mumbled quietly to herself.

A teacher started drawing names to determine the order, writing them on a black board for all to see. Ellye internally cheered. She was going last.

'**Liking the result so far?**' Senna asked.

' _How did you do that without him noticing?_' Ellye asked Senna.

' **I'll show you when I think your ready to handle it.**'

'_But that would be so useful right now._'

' **Sorry no can do.**'

'_At least give me an average time frame or a hint._'

'** Fine just a hint.**'

Ellye waited in anticipation.

'** You know how everyone has a specific zanpacto to them.**'

'_Yes, but what does this have to do with to do with it?_'

'** Everything because I'm not a typical zanpacto.**'

'_Huh?_' Ellye blinked in confusion. '_What do you mean? Your my Senna._'

'**That's where you are wrong, Ellye.**' Senna seemed to be finding a way to explain the situation.

'**Anyone that achieves certain requirements can wield me, theoretically making me universal. And more than one person could world my power at the same time. You just happened to find me before your other half.**'

Ellye was silent for a while. '_So, I technically have two zanpactos? And your a free spirit?_'

'** Exactly, but if it makes you feel any better. No one has achieved my bankai, and if you have two that'll make you famous!**'

Ellye didn't respond.

'**Hey you okay? I didn't break you did I?**' Senna panicked.

Steam started coming off her head while she held a blank expression.

'**So her brain her brain overheated. That's not too bad, I guess.**'

"Ellye Riky please perform your choice of kido!"

Ellye snapped into awareness.

"Yes sir!" She replied as she took her place in front a target. No one was watching her now. She fired a byakurai at the target destroying it completely, without the incantation, as she was told. The man stood there in shock unable to move his jaw.


	9. Break Time Again

Being last to perform the kido test Ellye didnt have to worry about anyone stoping her. Or so she thought.

"Hey did you check the pairings yet?" A voice suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Ellye turned around to see the reason that she was beaten up earlier. Ryouta Haru.

"It's on the events board now. I belive I'm facing you in the sparing round."

Ellye could just feel the glares as people started walking by. Why does she do this to herself?

'**For pete sake, Ellye, don't be such a scaredy cat**.' Senna was clearly is disaprovial mode.

"Is that so... well I should probably get going... You know... to practise."Ellye quickly started walking towards the garden area. Unfortunately he was persistant.

"Would you mind if I come with you? I could use some practise myself."

"Uhmm... if you really feel like it I can't stop you." Ellye internally screamed in horror as the picture of getting mobbed again but with a bigger group entered her mind. She continued walking, however, without a glace back to the student behind her.

"How dare she." She heard a girl say. "What is she trying to do? Everyone knows he is with me."

"Don't sweat it. It's probably pity, anyway. Everyone knows he is way out of her league."

"Ellye," Ryouta asked. "Why do you allow everyone to treat you so badly? If I am correct, you are the captain combander's granddaughter, aren't you?"

Ellye stopped suddenly stopped in her tracks. Ellye could feel Senna nodding in the back of her mind.

'**He has a point you know**,' Senna confirned.

"How... how did you know that?" Ellye asked in response.

"My father happened to see you with Yamamoto a week ago and him about it the next day. He told me about it a week ago."

"And thats why you decided to hang out with me? Because I'm someone important?" Ellye asked.

"What? No! Why would you-"

"Just stop. Leave me alone. I don't need your fake kindness, frendship, or pity. Just leave me alone." Ellye held a monotone the entire speach then left him standing there. The whispers continued.

"See, she knows her place and that's away from him," a girl whisperered. To Ellye this was a blessing as they did not hear what Ryouta had said earlier.


	10. Annoyance

'_I cant believe him! The nerve of that guy. How dare he act all nice just because of my grandfather's position!_'

'**I don't know Ellye... he might have been geniuine. I could usually tell if someone is faking.'**

'_What makes you think it's genuine?_' Ellye snapped.

'**Well he pretty much has the same question i had for one and two he's coming over here right now.**'

'_Why in the world is he coming here?_'  
Ellye openned her eyes and turned towards the garden enterance.

"Um, I thought I would be seeing you practise about now..." Ryouta seemed unsure of what to say in the situation. Ellye glared at him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Yeah you did..."

"Then why-"

"I wanted to appoligize. For earlier." Ryouta quickly explained. "I should have guessed you didn't want anyone to know."

Ellye blinked in confusion.

"If you wanted people to know about it you would have said somethong already and I'm sorry for touching upon a sensitive subject-"

"That is it! What is with you Ryouta!" A girl came from behind him. "What is with you and that failure? Why are you appoligizing when she should be apoligizing for wasting your time and energy? I want to know now!"

"Calm down. I was just-"

"You are my boyfriend!" She turns to Ellye. "Oh my gosh... you are trying to steal my boyfriend aren't you?"

"It was my choice! Ellye had nothing to do with it."

"She's even messed with your mind? I'm going to kill her!"

"Noriko!"

'**Ellye you aren't actually going to let her do that, are you?**' Senna asked coolly.

'_Then what do you suggest I do! Anything I say or do will be used against me!_'

'**If you don't do anything you will end up pummelled.**'

Ellye sighed. She already got pummelled today and a second one just before her match would harm her performance, mostly if there is swelling on her face.

Ellye then heard a clashing of steel. Noriko's attack was blocked by Ryouta.

"Noriko, stop this now!"

"Ryouta stop it!" Ellye yelled.

Ryouta looked back at Ellye in surprise and Noriko took that chance to swipe her sword at Ellye leaving a slight cut on her cheek.

Ellye slowly stood up from where she was sitting.

"Ellye..."

"I need to start fighting my own battles as Senna has been telling me." Ellye explained. "Your defending me only confirms that. I can't have everyone protecting me all the time once i graduate can I?"

Ryouta hesitantly shithed his zanpacto and stepped to the side. He looked worried.

Noriko smirked. "Looks like the failure as a spine after all." She quickly charged at Ellye only to fall to the ground as Ellye raised some of her reaitsu.

'**It's about time you did something about those bullies.**' Senna proudly smiled.

Noriko was horrified.

"Would you mind letting up of the reaitsu?" Ryouta struggled to stand against Ellye's reiatsu.

'**Go ahead.**'

Ellye nodded and let up.

Ryouta whistled. "Looks like I'll really have to practise for the spar later." He placed his hands behind his head.

"You're facing her?!" Noriko squicked.

"Yep."

That was the last time Noriko attacked Ellye.


	11. Just Before the Spar

'**Look at you. Finally standing up for yourself.**' Senna wiped an imaginary tear from her left eye. '**You've grown so much. I can't even keep up.'**

'_Senna, you can stop the act you know. I doubt I'll be able to do that again. I was absolutely terrified!_' Ellye complained.

'**Oh, don't kid yourself. Soon you'll be captain commander like your grandfather.**'

'_Not likely to happen._'

'**Oh come on Ellye! You know you have the power to get there.**'

'_I also know that bankai isn't a likely occurrence._'

'**Oh psh, you won't need a bankai with my skill.**'

'_It's the rules Senna. No bankai, never a captain, much less captain commander.'_

'**That so...**'

'_You are not changing a thing Senna._'

'**Fine, fine, I'll leave it alone. For now.**'

Ellye sighs. Who knows what's going to happen next.

"Ding Ding! Ding ding!" A bell rang signaling the start of the sparing matches.

'**Let's knock 'em dead Ellye.**'

'_I don't think that's a good thing._'

'**For pete sake it's an expression!**'

'_Oh... sorry._' Ellye became slightly embarrassed but started on her way. She had the first match after all.


End file.
